danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
(Not Approved) Katherine Shuzen
General Information ☯Appearance Kath appears as a woman wearing a frilly short dress, in a Victorian style, but cut short enough to expose her legs and allow full movement. Beneath that she wearing leggings ending in black boots. Her hair is pink and eyes red. ☯Personality Kath is an arrogant and haughty youkai who sees herself as being superior to most others around her, though she will not go out of her way to antagonize others most of the time, given her past. She does enjoy conversation with others, especially if she likes them for whatever reason or if there is knowledge to be gained, but she views uninteresting people as either enemies or prey. She is, however, well aware that she is not the strongest youkai around, and acts pragmatically if she thinks she could be in danger, either trying to weasel her way out of the situation or grabbing whatever she wants and running. She has a particular hatred for magicians, given what one did to her, though she won't go out of her way to attack them for the same reason. Backstory Katherine Shuzen was born around 1763 in Japan, and was a little more adventurous than the rest of her kind, who mostly hid themselves away in forests and ambushed travelers, feeding on their memories. Katherine saw some memories of a traveler she attacked, of him going to some far away place via a ship. This lead to her becoming curious of geography and these foreign places, eventually leading her to adopt her current attire as she read or stole information about England and other such places. However, no matter what she found out, her arrogant attitude remained unchanged, and she eventually got the idea to attack a powerful magician, thinking she could steal their memories and learn magic for herself. This failed, and she was sealed away inside a book and forgotten. This book ended up in Kosuzu's possession in Gensokyo, and opening it let Kath loose. She quickly stole Kosuzu's memory of seeing her and ran off before she could be tracked down, though the villagers certainly knew something happened. She made her way to the Forest of Magic, where she eventually met Alice Margatroid. She learned from the magician about danmaku, Gensokyo, and other such things, and parted ways after a short battle, brought on by a stupid remark on Kath's part. Abilities ☯Ability to Eat memories As an Ashimagiri, Kath has many tendrils that act as extra limbs. They come from her back, and are long enough to act as extra arms or legs if need be. They are furry, and a very dark color, making them nearly impossible to see in the dark of night. She produces them from her own energy, so how many she can make is directly tied to how much stamina she currently has. These limbs allow her to move much faster in forested areas, her natural habitat, then most, and they also allow her to feed on the memories of others, her natural food. She is dimly aware of the memories she takes, but will not get a full account of everything. Exactly how much she takes depends on how long she feeds. If she desires, she can search out specific memories, but only if she is aware of what exactly she is looking for. These memories can be 'throw up' and returned to her prey, though she normally has no reason to do so and is nauseated by the effort. Danmaku Katherine is still new to the concept of danmaku, and hasn't made any official spell cards. Her danmaku itself is fairly simple, mostly limited to lasers fired from her tendrils, though she is intelligent enough to change their direction and numbers to throw enemies off, and if she can she will often try to hide from sight and strike while unseen. Relationships Alice Margatroid: '''Kath wishes to avoid Alice after their first meeting, wary she may hold a grudge, on top of her simple distaste for magicians. '''Kosuzu Motoori: Kath has some vague sense of gratitude to the person who let her out, which is why she only took her most recent memories. She is slightly curious about why the girl read her book to start with, but doesn't want to attract the village's attention by going back. Category:Characters